1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of wheel and stick type toys where a stick resembling, say a hockey stick, is used to propel a wheeled device. More particularly, the stick portion and the wheel portion of the amusement device come with notched or grooved surfaces in each in order to more easily control the speed and direction of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are amusement devices that use a stick or a blade in order to control a device in the form of a tire or a ball that is manipulated by the stick. However, there are none that applicant is aware of that have a series of grooves cross wise across both the wheel and the stick in order for the two to work together more efficiently.